


moving day

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [26]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: He and I aren't exactly close, especially not lately, but still...thank you for making him happy, mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno man  
> in one book it says she lives with shinra and celty, and in another she doesn't, so i guess she moved out at some point  
> here is that with some disgusting family fluff cos im trash

“We're going to miss you,” says Shinra, though Emilia can't be sure if he's being genuine or not. She's lived in the guest room with him and Celty for a few months now, but Shingen has finally told her that they have somewhere they can move in together, and she's finally going to be able to live with her husband again. Though he's visited her a lot at work, and they've spent many late nights together in the lab, it's not been quite the same, and she can't wait to be able to sleep with him again every night.

“I will not be bothering family anymore,” she replies with a smile, before getting back to packing her things up.

“Huh? You haven't been a bother,” says Shinra.

“Uninvited rental,” she says. “You were not in need of house guest, and there were not tasks for me.”

“Are you still feeling bad about that?” he asks. “Celty told me, back when you first moved in, that you seemed a little concerned about not doing enough for us. You know, it really wasn't any trouble having you stay with us.”

“Motherhood is a difficult thing. Many adjustments to be made, I didn't always understand.”

“No, no, no, you did just fine,” he says quickly. “I mean, I'm fully grown, so it's not like I needed you for the usual things. But, in terms of a mother to an adult, you did a great job, so don't sweat it! And I know you make my dad happy no matter what you do for us.” She still can't tell if he's saying these things simply to comfort her or if he really means them, but she hopes, desperately, that there is at least some truth to his words.

“It is all for the love of my children. Pleasing your father is only a bonus, it is not my main goal,” she says, wanting to make sure that he doesn't have the wrong idea about things.

“Well, either way, I can tell you make him happy. He's not easy for most people to read, but, if you ask me, he's seemed different for a while, and when I met you, it all kinda made sense.” Shrugging, Shinra says, “He and I aren't exactly close, especially not lately, but still...thank you for making him happy, mom.”

For just a moment there, she really feels like she's dreaming. Shinra has called her by her name, and he's even sometimes referred to her in the third person as his stepmother, but he's never directly called her any variation of mother, not even once. She can feel honest-to-goodness tears welling up in her eyes as she stares at him, mouth hanging open in surprise, and then she smiles so wide it hurts and pulls him into a tight embrace, much like she did upon meeting him for the first time.

He makes a surprised noise and struggles against her embrace at first, but she just keeps on holding him, and he gives in, eventually, returning her embrace as she coos, “My stepson, my son!” This is one of the happiest feelings she has ever experienced.

And, like their first meeting, this just happens to be the moment when Celty walks in and, in her surprise, drags them apart just as before. A moment of silence passes, with Shinra looking guilty and Emilia still beaming, and then Celty types to her, “ _Sorry, I probably overreacted there. You guys were talking about you moving out, right?_ ”

“On my departure, he will miss me and called me mom,” she says, unable to help boasting a little bit.

She turns her screen to him, saying something that Emilia can't read, and he replies, “Well, yeah, I figured...I mean, that's not too unexpected, is it?”

Turning back to Emilia, she types, “ _I guess he already told you that we're going to miss you. It really will be sad to see you go, I'm sure we'll invite you over to visit._ ” While she hesitates to type something else, Emilia once again catches herself questioning the sincerity of the words, but she is distracted by a single word that appears at the end of Celty's sentence. “ _...mom_ .”

As Emilia hugs Celty, exclaiming, “My daughter!” Shinra struggles to put together what must have happened between the two of them, and when he does, he gasps and starts rambling about the implications of his girlfriend referring to his stepmother in such a way, and then he tries to join in on their hug, and Celty forces the both of them off her, clearly flustered.

~X~

“Well, I would carry you over the threshold, but, if I'm being completely honest...I don't know that I have the upper body strength for that!” Her husband shows her to their new apartment, but Emilia is, naturally, much more interested in being back with him than their actual home. She's missed him so much, and even though she's going to miss Shinra and Celty, she really can't complain about the trade off.

However, thinking about them reminds her of her good news, and once they've settled in a little more, she tells him exactly what they both said to her. “I thought I was doing a bad job with them, but I guess I wasn't! I was so happy I started crying, and I feel like I could still cry even right now!”

“Is that right?” he asks. “I'm happy for you, but I'm a little jealous. How unfair! She hasn't called me father even once!” Throwing his hands up, he says, “I'm not sure how you managed to win them over so quickly. Share your secrets!”

“Nope!” she teases. “If you're going to do something, you have to do it all on your own!” Really, she doesn't have any secrets, and she isn't sure how she won them over when she hadn't been too confident about things to begin with, but she grins at him like she's actually hiding something.

“You've gotten so much crueler in my absence!” he exclaims. “Well, then, I suppose I'll win over the ungrateful brats on my own then.”

“Don't talk about my children like that,” she playfully chides him.

“ _Your_ children? Now, when did you get exclusive claim to them?”

“I think it's safe to assume they prefer me!”

“Now, now, Emilia, I know you're only teasing, but if you're not careful, you might break my heart!” he declares theatrically. “They say you can't die from a broken heart, but do you really want to be the first one to get punished for murdering someone in such a cruel way?”

They playfully bicker like that for a while, with Shingen being melodramatic as always and Emilia unable to keep up her act as laughter overtakes her. The two of them spend the day in together, and, even though he's visited her a fair amount during their time apart, they still feel like they have too much to get caught up on and have to spend as much time together as possible. It's the times like this that she's missed the most and she's happy to be living with her husband again. In fact, she is made almost as happy by this as she was by finally being called “mom”.

 


End file.
